Cambio de rutina
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Me enamore de la chica de fuego , no se como asimilarlo , ella saca el ultimo latido de mi , y no soy el único ... Mi mejor amiga se enamoro del chico de ojos como el océano profundo y mi mejor amigo de a pocos se esta enamorando de la chica salvaje .. esto es cambio de rutina...Nosotros tres jugaremos con la rutina, mejores amigos por siempre, ella y nosotros dos
1. Cambio de rutina

**Demashita powerpuff girls , no es de mi pertenencia**

**Universo alterno**

**Los chicos no son hermanos**

**Cambio de rutina**

Sonó la alarma a las 6:00 de la mañana, ya tenía que levantarse eso pensaba una linda joven con cabellera naranja y orbes rosados que estaba sumergida en sus cobijas…Todos los días eran iguales eran una maldita rutina que estaba acostumbrada a seguir…Pero espera ahora todo era diferente, ¡ahora vivía con su primo! .Se preguntan ¿por qué? fácil sus padres la habían abandonado, Ella aún recuerda la cruel charla que tuvo con sus padres

_Flash Back_

_**Era una tarde lluviosa en Osaka uno pensaría que el sol no aparecería en todo el día…Se escuchaba una fuerte discusión afuera de una casa de clase alta**_

_-Momoko, entiéndelo querida es cuestión de negocios y no podemos llevarte con nosotros-Le contesto ácidamente su madre mientras metía las valijas al compartimiento del auto_

_-Pero madre se hablar bien inglés, puedo acompañarlos a Estados Unidos, solo me falta un año para terminar el instituto- decía una Momoko con lágrimas en sus ojos, le dolía que sus padres la excluyeran _

_-¡Que no!- esta vez fue su padre el que hablo muy fuerte-Te iras a un prestigioso instituto en Tokio, te mandare dinero para que subsistas allá-dijo el hombre ya enojado y ya entrando al auto_

_-Te amamos cariño-dijo la mujer y entro al auto. Lo que no sabían ellos el daño que le hacían a su única hija le arrebataron todo, en menos de un día, menos de una hora, menos de un minuto, un mísero segundo, allí se dio cuenta que le querían arrebatar a su familia, a sus amigos, a Dex…se arrodillo por inercia al ver el auto alejarse siendo mojada con la devastadora lluvia_

_**Sola, debatida, miserable, destruida, quebrada, así se definió en ese momento**_

_**Y ahí apareció el, un ángel para ella… el que la salvo de esa soledad fue el Boomer Him su querido primo el posaba una sombrilla tapándola de la lluvia, él y ella se amaban como hermanos. Y él le dijo unas hermosas palabras que ellos ponen en práctica.**_

_-Sola nunca te voy a dejar, te acompañare con tu soledad Momoko-dijo un Boomer serio_

_**Y sin más nos subimos al primer avión con destino a Tokio, y en Osaka deje a mis otros familiares, a mis amigos y a Dexter…**_

**Ahora viven en una casa se clase medio alta, llevan dos días en Tokio, ya estan suscritos a la famosísima academia Hikaritashiba.**

**Dejo de pensar en eso y se levantó de su cama, la tendió, se dirigió al baño se desnudó, se metió a la regadera y ella sintió como si fuera lluvia se iba a llevar esas ideas fuera de su cabeza, hasta que escucho un toque en su puerta y esa dulce voz de su primo**

-Momo el desayuno está listo, te espero- dijo con dulzura Boomer un joven con cabello rubio alborotado, alto , piel color porcelana, ojos color azul zafiro tenía un rostro angelical y un cuerpo tallado por los dioses , en otras palabras hermoso

**Boomer hacia algo que sus padres nunca hacían demostrarle cariño o en otras palabras amor familiar. Tomó la toalla rosada se secó su delicada piel, tomo la secadora y fue cepillando su cabello y se puso su adorado moño rojo , el cual le regalo su primo cuando tenían 5 años él le insistía que parecían orejas de conejo y bueno aun lo sequia diciendo y de paso le decía coneja.**

**Se puso el uniforme consistía en una falda negra la de ella tenía 5cm mas que las normales a ella no le gustaba mostrar mucho su cuerpo, era una camiseta blanca y un suéter color crema y al lado izquierdo del pecho tenía el escudo del instituto, calcetas negras, zapatos negros y la chaqueta negra con 3 botones. Salió de la habitación.**

-Buenos días Momo- dijo Boomer con su más sincera sonrisa

-Buenos días Boom- le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa- pero no le veo nada de buenos-le contesto amargamente

- No puedo creer lo que dices…Jajajaja- estallo de risa- Pensé que estarías más contenta coneja-mirando mi moño con esa sonrisa

-Solo porque tenga buenas notas no significa que ame el colegio- contesto- además tú también eres listo Tigrillo- Lo último lo dijo con burla

**Boomer trago en seco y se puso colorado por lo que le dijo su prima, ella siempre le decía así porque era veloz y rubio. Desde que tenía memoria**

-Tonta-mascullo- come rápido se enfriara y debemos irnos rápido

-Como digas, Tigrillo- sonrió triunfante

**Terminaron de comer, y se dirigieron rumbo al instituto Hikaritashiba. El instituto les quedaba a 15 minutos caminando .Ellos agradecían que estuvieran en el mismo grado, no soportarían estar lejos uno del otro…Eran mejores amigos, primos pero sobre todo hermanos.**

**En otro lado del instituto se podían ver 2 jóvenes muy apuestos el primero era de cabellera rojiza y sus ojos eran exactamente rojos rubí y de piel tostada, era alto e igual que Boomer tenía el cuerpo tallado por los dioses llevaba en uniforme un poco desordenado, pero no le quitaba la presencia y el otro era un chico de piel pálida ojos verde esmeralda cabello negro como la noche sujetado en una coleta, al igual que Brick su cuerpo era irresistible más desordenado que el anterior pero e igual no le quita la presencia. Ellos le robaban los suspiros de todas las chicas que pasaban por ahí.**

-No te entiendo Brick-Hablo el peli negro

-¿A qué te refieres Butch?-Dijo el peli rojo

-Como dejas ir a esas chicas, están como para morirse.- dijo Butch un poco alterado-Viendo a la chica que rechazo Brick llorando

-No me interesan muy comunes, además son irreales y vacías-dijo sin mucho interés

-Pero así es mejor son más accesibles y fáciles- dijo Butch con sorna

-Te recuerdo querido amigo, estás enamorado de alguien imposible- dijo Brick

-Lo sé, no quiero recordarlo- Dijo Butch con tristeza

-Brick, Butch- Ellos voltearon a ver de quien los llamaba con esa armoniosa voz y era la única mujer que ellos respetaban y adoraban como una hermanita. Se trataba de una hermosa chica rubia con 2 coletas atadas con mini crespitos de ojos celestes, cara angelical y un hermoso cuerpo, con piel blanca como porcelana y rubor natural en las mejillas.

-Miyako-Saludó Brick mientras ella lo abrazaba como modo de saludo-¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto Brick dulcemente

-Bien- ella le contesto y le sonrió, giro a mirar a Butch-¿acaso no me vas a saludar?

-Que sensible eres- dijo con burla-Hola pequeña-sonrió y le sobo la cabeza como si fuera un gatito

-Este año nos tocó de nuevo juntos-sonrió la hermosa rubia

-¡sí! los mejores amigos nunca se separaran- dijo Butch sonriendo y abrazando a Brick y a Miyako

-Ojala…Este año pase algo interesante-dijo Brick

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo con duda Butch

-Es que…los tres somos considerados "los inalcanzables" eso dicen todos los del instituto-ellos odiaban que los llamaran así-y es típico todos los años nos toca alejar a esos tarados de nuestra hermanita-mirando a burbuja con una mirada llena de ternura-y nos toca escondernos de las fanes maniáticas-suspiro-ojala llegue algo diferente.

-Dios te oiga hermano- dijo Butch con simpleza

**En otro sitio…**

-¡Que no me jodas Mitch!-dijo furiosa una hermosa joven de cabello hasta los hombros negro , ojos color jade y piel tostada

-Vamos Kaoru, yo quiero estar contigo-Dijo un muchacho pecoso, castaño, despeinado

-Dije que no, no es el momento- dijo eso y se fue

-Qué te pasa Kaoru, antes eras más divertida- dijo con acides

**En eso sonó un timbre que decía que todos los estudiantes se debían dirigir al auditorio**.

-Me imagino que debemos ir al auditorio, ¿Momo puedes adelantarte? Iré a confirmar nuestra inscripción

-está bien tigrillo, y de paso te guardo un puesto- vio como Boomer se alejaba por otra dirección hasta que sintió un empujón.

-deben entender que nos somos prisioneros-dijo con molestia Butch

-Iré rápido a apartar nuestros puestos-dijo la rubia ya corriendo.

-espera-dijo Brick pero se dio cuenta que la rubia ya no estaba ahí

-Valla a pesar de ser pequeña corre muy rápido-dijo Butch caminando hacia atrás-Vamos no dejare a la pequeña tanto tiempo sola, hay pirañas.

**Sin culpa Butch empujo a alguien y voltearon a ver quién era. Brick palidece se vuelve más blanco que las nubes de ese día, nunca había visto a alguien tan perfecta .Delicada escurridiza , labios rojos carnosos y seductores, orbes rosados con un brillo de inteligencia , piel blanca como una rosa, cabello anaranjado como un atardecer , sin pensarlo Brick quedo cautivado.**

-Perdón -se disculpó Butch

Pero Momoko pensó que era Brick que la miro con impresión, se levantó y no dijo nada.

-Qué mujer más rara- dijo Butch

-¿quién es?- pregunto Brick

-No lo sé debe ser nueva, mejor vamos por Miyako-dijo Butch ya yendo al auditorio

-Si vamos- dijo Brick

Ya yendo para el auditorio estaban pasando al lado del jardín del colegio.

-Bricky Poo- esa voz puso los pelos de punta a Brick y no solo a él también a Butch

-Hola Himeko- con molestia en verdad odiaba a esa chica tan acosadora era la presidenta de su club de fans, no solo a ella también a las del club de fans. Menos mal que ellas estaban un curso mas atrasado.

-Hola chicas –dijo Butch mirando las faldas cortas de las fans de Brick

-Cállate idiota- dijo Himeko enojada- Tu club de fans te esperan en el auditorio, puedes ver las faldas de esas chicas.

-Que pesada-Bufo Butch

**Butch vio algo inusual una falda larga, eso era inusualmente erótico entonces sin más le levanto la falda a la chica y jamos se imaginó lo que pudo causar esa acción.**

**Todo se le hizo borroso a Brick lo único que él veía era ella y a él solos sin que nadie existiera lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho esa chica, la chica de fuego, la que lo sorprendió con su belleza hace un rato, le tiro una patada en la cara, menos mal había puesto la mano para evitar el golpe en su cara. Esa patada fue tan fuerte que lo aventó en el jardín.**

-Una vez el paso, pero dos veces ¡es un colmo! No te me vuelvas a acercar pervertido, coja madurez.- y ella se fue

-¿Brick estas bien?-pregunto Butch con preocupación y pena

Brick soltó una pequeña risilla y una hermosa sonrisa-¿interesante esa chica no?

**Todos ahí lo miraban como un bicho raro**

-Ese imbécil quien se cree-dijo Bellota a sus adentros-No soy una mujer fácil, idiota-suspiro

**Por inercia cogió la pequeña cajita musical en forma de estrella color verde oscuro que tenía en su bolsillo la abrió y ahí se veían 2 gatitos siguiendo uno al otro, ambos eran negros**-_aun no te puedo olvidar-y comenzó escuchar esa pequeña melodía, la melodía de ellos._

-Porque se demoraron tanto – dijo molesta Miyako-estos chicos no entendieron que estos puestos eran para ustedes-dijo Miyako señalando a los chicos que tenía al lado, se notaba que le tenían ganas a la rubia.

-No hay problema-dijo Butch, cambio su cara y el tono de voz a uno más fuerte. Oigan ustedes dos largo de aquí y no se vuelvan a acercar a Miyako ¿entendido?

-o es que no entendieron- esta vez hablo Brick-aléjense de Miyako si no quieren sufrir par de imbéciles.-lo dijo con un tono de ni siquiera la vuelvan a mirar

**Los dos chicos palidecieron y se fueron enseguida.**

-Vez pequeña todo se resuelve- dijo Butch con una sonrisa sentándose al lado derecho de Miyako

-Confía en tus hermanos mayores chiquitina- dijo esta vez Brick jalándole las mejillas a Miyako

-¿¡Que te paso Brick en la mano!?-Miyako lo miro horrorizada era muy notable ese moretón en la mano.

-A ustedes dos los considero como mis hermanos, son mis mejores amigos, y les diré como paso-Butch no entendió él estaba ahí hasta que Brick comenzó a contar lo que sintió con la chica rara, cambio su cara por una de no te creo.

-Tienes raros gustos Brick-soltó con Burla Butch-pero es linda

-Aww Brick me alegra escuchar eso, y tu-señalando a Butch- debes arreglar esto.

-más tarde- se sinceró Butch, también se sintió mal porque Brick hace rato no describía a una mujer así, bueno después de ella, no.

**Momoko le contó lo sucedido a Boomer, hasta la patada voladora, Boomer solo pudo reírse al imaginarse su prima así. **

**Nadie estaba prestando atención a la ceremonia de inauguración, hasta que escucharon un fuerte golpe provenir de atrás, todos los adultos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y era Kaoru Matsubara el dolor de cabeza de los docentes.**

-Señorita Matsubara, como siempre llegando tarde a todo lado- dijo el rector mirándola con desaprobación

-Ups, lo siento señor-sin más se volteo y se dirigió a la última silla, vio que todos la miraban, algunas miradas de odio, otras de sorpresa, otra de curiosidad y otra la más dulce, si era la de Miyako la única amiga que tenia de verdad, este año estaba de buenas, porque al fin después de largo tiempo le tocaría el mismo curso de ella, la única persona que soportaba, bueno también a Brick y… a Bu…tch

**Termino la charla y todos se dirigieron a los salones, a los del grupo 3-c les tocaba con el profesor Taichí Takenouchi un profesor de 35 años moreno cabello alborotado y ojos rubí muy alto.**

-esperen grupo 3-c formasen en orden de estatura-ordeno el profesor

**Todos se formaron en orden de estatura.**

**Iban pasando uno por uno, el profesor señalaba los puestos que les tocaba con una bolsa de plástico, ellos sacaban un papel y era un número. Ya era turno de nuestros protagonistas**

-Puesto 25, primera columna, fila 4 adelante del último puesto de la ventana. Nombre

-Gotokuji Miyako-sonrió con dulzura. Eso cautivo a todos los del salón incluyendo al profesor, sobre todo a un chico con ojos zafiro

-Puesto 31, primera columna, fila 5 último puesto de la ventana. Nombre

-Akatsutsumi Momoko-lo dijo seria

-Puesto 30, Sexta columna, fila 4 adelante del último puesto de la pared. Nombre

-Matsubara Kaoru- lo dijo seria

- Puesto36, Sexta columna, fila 5 último puesto de la pared. Nombre

-Him Boomer- lo dijo con seguridad-Que sonrojo a la mayoría del salón excepto a tres, una que lo miraba con temor, otra lo mira con burla y otra lo miro con seriedad

-Puesto 35, quinta columna, fila 5 al lado izquierdo último puesto de la pared. Nombre

-Mojo Brick- seriedad-Al igual que Boomer la mayoría de las chicas se sonrojaron excepto tres, una lo miraba con ternura, otra lo miraba con indiferencia y otra lo miraba seria.

-Puesto32, segunda columna, fila 5 al lado derecho del último puesto de la ventana. Nombre

-Jojo Butch-serio-Al igual que los anteriores la mayoría babeaban con ese chico excepto tres. Una lo miraba con ternura, la otra con indiferencia y la otra con nostalgia.

-Bueno este año hicieron un revuelto de lo más impresiónate. Tenemos alumnos nuevos y de otros cursos-sonrió el profesor-

**Los seis chicos no le prestaban atención al profesor ya que estaban en sus propios mundos**

**Momoko no puedo creer que aparte que la separaran de puesto con su primo, la pusieran en el curso del pervertido.**

**Brick a cambio noto que la chica que estaba ahí era la mismísima chica de fuego.**

**Boomer igual de frustrado que lo separaran de su prima, pero no pudo evitar ver a la pequeña rubia que su prima tenía adelante, le llamo mucho la atención, pero ¿Por qué lo miro con temor?**

**Miyako quería sacarse esa idea absurda que tenía en la cabeza. Según lo que decían los demás eso no podía existir, ¿o sí?**

**Butch quería disculparse con Momoko pero se sintió observado por, la chica tenebrosa, ¿Por qué lo miraba así?**

**Kaoru era la que estaba hecha un lio, ¿será que el la olvido del todo?**

**Pero esos pensamientos los interrumpió el timbre del break**

**Momoko salió disparada hacia el último puesto del salón, donde estaba Boomer.**

**Brick se emocionó cuando la vio dirigiéndose a él, pensaba que ninguna chica se le podía resistir .Gran error ella no vino por él, vino por el rubio.**

-Vamos Boomer, no me gusta este ambiente- y sin más jalo al rubio fuera del salón.

**Quedo perturbado, hasta que una voz lo hizo reaccionar.**

-Es linda Brick- Dijo Miyako con dulzura

-Pero se fue con ese-dijo con decepción -iré tras de ella

**Dejando a tres personas solas en el salón**

-Kaoruuu-grito entusiasmada la rubia abrazando a la pelinegra y aturdiendo el pelinegro-me alegras que estés conmigo

-A mí también me alegra-abrazando a su amiga

**Butch vio lo que paso esa chica abrazo a Miyako, ¿se conocen? ¿Cómo? Y debió admitir pero ver a esa chica sonreír era lindo.**

-Conoces a Butch-pregunto Miyako

-No nos conocemos formalmente-dijo Butch- Mucho Gusto Butch Jojo

-Encantada, Kaoru Matsubara-ahí ella estaba y se encargaría que el la recordara-

-iré por algo a la cafetería, ¿quieres algo?-dijo Boomer

-Un ita coffee, me quedare acá-dijo Momoko, vio como Boomer se alejo

-Al fin te encontré- esa voz, volteo a mirar y era ese idiota

Sin pensarlo Momoko salió huyendo de ese lugar, el la siguió por todo el receso pero había un lugar donde no la podía seguir, en el baño femenino. Brick aun quedo plantado ahí.

-¿Qué tramas con mi prima?-Brick giro y miro a unos ojos azules serenos

-¿prima?- Brick no pudo creerlo pero al escuchar eso sintió una tranquilidad

-Sí, Momoko es mi prima- respondió.

**Ya estaba contra la espada y la pared, debía contarle la verdad a Boomer, del porque seguía a la peli naranja.**


	2. Beso mariposa

2 capitulo: Beso mariposa

**Momoko salió del baño percatándose que el chico pervertido no estuviera, y lo puedo creer no estaba, se alivió por eso. Sonó el timbre para anunciar el fin del break. Sin más se dirigió al saló sentó en su puesto no había llegado mucha gente.**

* * *

-Que te alejes Mitch-te dije que no-respondía Kaoru con desespero. El chico castaño la tenía acorralada en un pasillo abandonado. Sin dejarla moverse

-déjate querer Kaoru- sin más presiono las muñecas de la chica-¿creías que estaría detrás de ti sin pretender nada? Ilusa- lo dijo muy pervertida mente. **Comenzó a subir su mano por los muslos de la chica. Kaoru solo podía hacer una cosa llorar con desespero. No podía ni moverse, por el movimiento del chico hizo que la cajita musical de Kaoru callera al suelo, y sonó la melodía, de Kaoru y…But…ch…Lo último que pudo ver fue una sombra que le pego en la cara a Mitch y lo elevo muy lejos, levanto la mirada y era el, era Butch.**

-La dama le dijo que no, largase si no quiere sufrir imbécil-Mitch ´por el asombro salió corriendo-¿estás bien?-pregunto muy preocupado Butch ayudando a levantar a la chica

-Gracias-respondía ella con asombro.

-sé que no es el momento pero te tengo que preguntar algo. ¿Porque esa melodía me suena familiar?-dijo Butch mirando a la chica.

**Kaoru sonreía al parecer no la ha olvidado del todo. Eso la confortaba. Amar a alguien que había perdido la memoria era duro.**

-cuando llegue el momento te lo diré-dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa

* * *

-¿Momoko? ¿Cierto?-ella escucho su nombre, la chica rubia del frente de su puesto le hablo.

-emm-con duda, ¿Qué quiere esa chica?-si-dijo indiferente

-Mucho gusto soy Miyako-le sonrió, esa sonrisa se parecía mucho a la de alguien que ella conocía. ¿Será que se olvidó de algo?

-Igual el mío-contesto devolviéndole una sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando sintió una lata fría en su cabeza, alzo la mirada y vio a "esos" ojos azules zafiros. Sí, se había olvidado de su primo.

-Momo, estas cansada de huir…Bebe esto, por cierto más tarde te quiero presentar a alguien-sin más se alejó del puesto de la aludida.

**Momoko volteo a ver a Miyako cambio su mirada, a una de miedo. ¿Por qué?**

-Miyako ¿estás bien?-pregunto

-no es nada. No te preocupes-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

-Miyako no me digas que- esa vez fue una tercera voz, sonó sorprendida. Momoko volteo a ver de quien se trataba, y era el amigo del pervertido.

-No, no lo estoy-respondió Miyako alterada y sonrojada.

-Hola-dijo Butch a Momoko. Ella lo volteo a ver con indiferencia.

-Eres el amigo del pervertido-dijo Momoko enfadada

-¡Butch!, aclara eso-dijo Miyako severamente

-¿aclarar qué?-no tenía ni idea de que estaban hablando.

-si ya lo hago-respondió molesto-Emm Momoko como decirte esto-suspiro-Brick no fue el que te empujo ni el que te levanto la falda…fui yo.-Dijo Butch con temor a esperar una reacción de la chica.

**Momoko se quedó paralizada. No había sido el…si no, el otro imbécil, ¿y si el la buscaba para aclarar las cosas? O para pedirle disculpas por parte del otro. Momoko se sintió mal.**

-Y por eso te pido disculpas, no sé lo que me paso-dijo Butch con pena.

-me siento una completa estúpida-dijo Momoko tapándose la cara con las manos-y si te perdono. Pero ni se te acurra hacerlo de nuevo-esta vez alzo la mira y le dedico una mirada asesina

-no volverá a pasar-sentencio Butch

-¿hablaras con Brick?-pregunto la rubia

-No por ahora-dijo Momoko dedicándole una sonrisa a Miyako.

**El resto de la clase estuvo aburrida, a ratos hablaba con Miyako y Butch… eran simpáticos. Miyako le conto todo lo que hacían en el año. Bailes, festivales, salidas. Butch le contaba sobre los clubs que había. Ella pesaba que el estilo de gente de Miyako, Butch y Brick era el típico de gente hueca pero ellos, no lo eran, y ahora tenía que enfrentar una realidad, disculparse con Brick, pero no sabía cómo. Sonó el timbre ella se despidió de ellos y se dirigía a donde su primo, paso al lado de Brick, ella se sentía culpable.**

**Momoko le dijo a Boomer que la esperara afuera, debía ir por algo en su casillero. Ella abrió el casillero y salieron unas cuantas cartas, las levanto y comenzó a leer.**

-Una mujer pegándole a un hombre, merece la muerte-

-aléjate de Brick alimaña-

-discúlpate, hombre vestido de mujer-

**Sin duda iba a ser un año muy largo .cerro el casillero, y ahí estaba el, a unos pocos centímetros de ella.**

- Momoko, discúlpame-dijo Brick

-no tienes por qué disculparte... Yo…-miro la mano de Brick estaba con un fuerte moretón-ten-le extendió una curita-

-gracias Momoko- dijo Brick con una sonrisa-pero creo que una sola curita no bastara para quitar el dolor-dijo Brick sonriente

-entonces toma- le extendió 15 curitas-con eso bastara

-emm gracias Momoko, oye ¿podemos intercambiar de celulares?-pregunto Brick

-¡QUEEEEE! no te daré mi celular-exclamo exaltada y colorada Momoko

-Jajajaja- rio Brick-no, si me das el número de tu celular.

-emm- medito-no- dijo secamente

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo exaltado Brick- ahhh de seguro porque no tienes memoria en tu celular

-¡no es eso!-grito Momoko ya frustrada, alzo su celular y le mostro. Brick vio el celular y no pudo creer lo que vio, solo 1 contacto.

-solo tienes a tu primo-dijo Brick

-exacto, solo a el-dijo amargamente Momoko

-ten, si algo solo me llamas- dijo Brick entregándole un papel con su numero

**Momoko acepto y salió, encontrándose con su primo, su primo la miro con una mirada cómplice, ella no lo entendía. Todos los días eran iguales llegaba hablaba con Butch y Miyako, Brick la seguía para hablar con ella, Boomer cada vez que le iba a presentar "ese alguien" siempre lo evitaba. Lo que no sabía es que cada vez que salía de la casa o del instituto alguien la observaba en silencio. Ya había pasado 2 semanas y ese día viernes paso algo inusual.**

-Momoko-llamo Miyako- hoy iremos al karaoke con unos del curso, ¿quieres ir?-Momoko alzo la vista para ver con quienes irían los chicos la miraban con indiferencia y las chicas con odio. Excepto Miyako, Butch y Brick

-No creo, Miyako, gracias por tenerme en cuenta-dijo Momoko

-Bueno lo intente- salió Miyako.

**Todo seguía igual hasta terminar el instituto. Boomer le dijo a Momoko que iría por algo de cenar que se fuera adelantando. Momoko iba caminando, sentía que alguien la observaba volteo a ver, y solo era un señor de 40 años con traje. No le tomo importancia seguía caminando, cada vez que hacia cambio de lado el la seguía, ella se alteró, apresuraba el paso el también. Ya estaba dicho estaba perdida. Decidió entrar en un supermercado y vio que ese mismo hombre seguía ahí esperándola. Llamó a Boomer, él no contestaba…Pasaron más de 10 minutos y nada. Solo le quedaba una esperanza, llamar a Brick.**

* * *

**El grupo de adolescentes estaban en un cuarto cantando, la estaban pasando bien**

-cantas bien Jojo- dijo un joven

-Gracias Yoshiro -respondió Butch

-Es tu turno Brick- una joven peli castaña con mirada picara le dio el micrófono a Brick

-Eh no gracias-dijo con amabilidad Brick.

-Si quieres cantamos en dúo-dijo con coquetería la chica

**Brick le iba a responder pero sonó su celular. Número desconocido decía, pero decidió contestar**

-Hola, habla Momoko Akatsutsumi, sé que es raro llamarte pero necesito tu ayuda.

Brick al escuchar eso, salió del karaoke sin decir nada.

-Momoko ¿qué pasa?-pregunto con desespero

-Un hombre…Un hombre me está siguiendo desde el instituto-decía Momoko con voz temblorosa

-¡eso fue hace más de una hora!-exclamo exaltado- , ¿dónde estás?, ¿el hombre sigue ahí?, ¿cuánto tiempo te lleva esperando?-preguntaba sin respirar.

-en el supermercado Hk, si sigue ahí, aproximada mente 20 minutos

-¡eso es un acoso!, iré enseguida-sin más Brick colgó.

* * *

**Momoko colgó el celular, y el llego a los cinco minutos, ella no evito soltar una sonrisa, el seria su salvación. Pero él se veía preocupado, ¿Por qué? Si eran dos conocidos y nada más.**

-¡Momoko! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto un Brick demasiado preocupado

-El sigue ahí-mascullo por lo bajo y bajando la mirada-tengo miedo-levanto la mirada y Brick no estaba-¿Brick?

-eh, Momoko, ¿Light o corriente?

**Ella vio a Brick en la caja registradora con 2 latas de gaseosa**

-corriente-dijo Momoko ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¡súper!-sonrió con los ojos cerrados-ahora solo sígueme el juego-lo último lo dijo serio

-ok- Momoko se sentía rara, Brick la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, sentía chispas por la presencia de Brick

-Todo estará bien*susurro*-Brick

Los dos salieron del supermercado enfrentando aquel hombre, el hombre los miro atónitos.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto el hombre enojado

-Momoko-dijo Brick- Ven se lo dejamos claro-sin más no se hizo esperar "eso".

**Momoko…ella se sentía extraña, no se reconoció, él la hizo sentir muy pequeña, ese beso…el de estos momentos la quemaba por dentro, produjo un cosquilleo en el estómago de ella. No se resistió. Ése chico será su perdición.**

**Brick se sentía maravillado con la chica que tenía al frente, pensó que ella utilizo su cabeza como un revolver e incendio su conciencia con la fuerza de mil demonios. Abrió sus ojos miro los orbes rosas de la chica y miro asesinamente al hombre.**

**Sin más el hombre desconocido dio la vuelta con miedo y salió corriendo, Brick sonrió a sus adentros y alejo sus labios de la chica.**

-Se solucionó el problema-le sonrió, pero corto la sonrisa cuando vio a Momoko anonada.

-¿Momoko?- pregunto Brick, la chica estaba sorprendida y sonrojada, y el llego a una conclusión.

-Momoko, no me digas…que… ¿ese fue tu primer beso?-dijo Brick sonrojado

**La chica no respondió nada, aún seguía en su beso era una mariposa ,delicado y escurridizo que poso en la cúspide de sus labios**

* * *

Gracias Chicas por dejar sus reviews,Fav y Follow y bueno esta historia se me ocurrió como ¿Que pasaría si?

-¿Que le dijo Brick a Boomer?

-¿Boomer a quien le quería presentar a Momoko?

-¿Miyako porque le dedica esa mirada de temor a Boomer?

-¿Kaoru ama a Butch aunque este perdió la memoria?

-¿Porque Butch no recuerda Kaoru?


	3. Gracias

Capítulo 3: Gracias

**Ahí estaba ella con él, caminando sin decir nada, él había insistido en acompañarla hasta la casa tras lo ocurrido no se podía oponer aunque en su cabeza sigue el momento del cual Brick Mojo le arrebato su primer beso. Aunque el silencio que estaba ahí con ellos no era incomodo era raro es incluso agradable. Momoko golpeo la puerta y de esta salió un rubio nervioso que cuando la vio se le abalanzo en los brazos.**

-Me tenías muy preocupado coneja- dijo Boomer frunciendo el ceño y jalándole los cachetes a Momoko

-Disculpa Boomer por mi culpa ella se demoró, dijo Brick haciendo una reverencia.- ¿cómo así que coneja?-

**Boomer no se había percatado de la presencia de Brick, pero en un sentido lo aliviaba. Él invito al joven a sentarse en la sala para que les diga el motivo de la demora, agradecía que el joven estuviera a disposición para su prima. Gracias a esa hazaña Boomer se dio cuenta de lo buena persona que era Brick, él la rescato y en el mejor modo que él le puede agradecer a Brick es dándole el sí, el cual se le había negado el otro día**

_**Flash back**_

_**Boomer ya había comprado las 2 latas de ita coffe para él y su prima pero no llego a localizarla, recorrió todo el edificio y allí los vio a ellos, ese tomate estaba persiguiendo a su coneja, irónico ¿no?, se alegró al ver que Momoko entro al baño y él la estaba esperando. Sin más se acercó al Pelirrojo **_

_-¿Qué tramas con mi prima?- Lo trato de decir los más relajado que pudo_

_-¿prima?-Pregunto el oji sangre_

_-Sí, Momoko es mi prima-respondió_

_-Oh gracias a Dios –respondió Brick tras un suspiro_

_-¿Qué tramas con ella, porque la persigues, no vez que ella no quiere tu compañía?-se limitó a decir Boomer ya que vio que el pelirrojo se lo llevaba lejos de ahí jalándole la mano_

_-¿Qué te pasa?, ¡me estas secuestrando!- grito exaltado Boomer_

_**Brick solo sonrió, al parecer ese rubio de una manera era interesante, lo llevo a la azotea. Brick se posiciono a espaldas de Boomer.**_

_-No tramo nada con ella, solo quiero que vea que no soy tal como ella piensa- dijo Brick serio, lo cual sorprendió a Boomer, y Boomer recordó lo que le dijo Momoko, un pervertido le había levantado la falda._

_-¡Idiiootaaa!- Grito Boomer con desespero, nadie le hacía eso a Momo, sin más lo último que vio Brick fue un rubio muy veloz que le pego en el estómago, ¿qué es lo que le pasaba al rubio? ¿Porque hizo eso?, el no quedaría atrás. Le pego una patada en el muslo del rubio. Pasaron 5 minutos pegándose, bueno menos en la cara, era el código de honor de los hombres._

_-NO FUI YO- se levantó Brick_

_-¿entonces quien fue?-pregunto el rubio con mirada de odio, la cual asusto a Brick._

_-Un amigo sin mala intención, enserio Him ¡me gusta tu prima!-Vio a Boomer quedarse atónito y que encerraba los puños.-Pero no de mala intención, me gusta. Cuando la vi sentí que algo brillo en mi interior_

_-¿No es demasiado radical para decir en un día?- le dijo Boomer con su típica serenidad_

_-No me importa, sé que ella lo vale- lo cual sorprendió a Boomer, al parecer Mojo es una caja de sorpresas._

_-¿enserio te gusta mi prima?-Dijo Boomer_

_-Sí, siento nervios al verle, quiero robarle un beso-miro la mirada asesina de Boomer al decirle eso- me pongo mal cuando me ignora, incluso me dio celos al verlos tan juntos cuando no supe que eras el primo-vio la mirada de gracia que hizo Boomer - juro que nunca sentí amor en absoluto, Hasta que llego ella._

_-No te me pongas romanticón Romeo-dijo con burla Boomer_

_-Por eso… te pido a ti…Boomer Him, déjame salir con Momoko, por favor- le hizo una reverencia a Boomer. Boomer no sabía qué hacer si golpearle la cara o ignorar esa suplica. Solo suspiro_

_-Jojo es muy pronto para pedir eso-dijo con seriedad Boomer_

_-Dime Brick-sonrió_

_-Brick, no se…Ah pasado un solo día y Momoko es uno de mis grandes tesoros, no se escomo mi hermanita pequeña._

_-Se cómo te sientes-Dijo Brick-No dejare que mi hermanita se acerque a unos idiotas_

_-¿Posees hermanas pequeñas Brick?-pregunto Boomer sorprendido_

_-No, Miyako la que se sienta delante de Momoko la considero mi hermanita; y Butch el idiota hermano del medio-lo dijo sonriendo_

_-¿Cómo sabes que los consideras así?- dijo Boomer_

_-Porque no podría vivir sin ellos-dijo Brick con tanta seriedad y alegría que contagio a Boomer.-Un día te contare nuestra historia._

_-Brick, solo dame tiempo y considerare tu propuesta-dijo firme Boomer, lo cual Brick respondió con una sonrisa._

_**Boomer salió de la azotea con Brick, aliviado al saber que la tímida rubia no era novia del tomate ni de la lechuga.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**El intento acercar a Momoko a Brick, diciéndole que le iba a presentar a alguien pero ella salía siempre con una excusa. Quien iba a pensar que el destino al final está enlazándolos naturalmente.**

-¿Qué te pasa Boom? estas todo englobado-dijo Momoko

-¿eh?-Rompieron su transe-No estoy bien.-dijo Boomer

-Bueno yo creo que me voy-dijo Brick levantándose de su silla

-espera-dijo Boomer a lo cual Momoko y Brick mirándolos-Brick Mojo, tienes mi permiso para salir con mi prima Momoko Akatsutsumi hacerla feliz y que ella gaste tu tarjeta de crédito hasta el final de los días.-Dijo Boomer estrechando la mano de Brick que tenía cara de niño en dulcería y una Momoko con ojos de tamaño de plato la boca muy abierta y la cara tan roja como los ojos de Brick.

-¿Enserio? Gracias-dijo Brick con una sonrisa-mañana hablamos, adiós-sin más se fue

-¿¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO!?- grito una exaltada Momoko

-es un buen chico ¿no crees?-ignorando a su prima

-Tal…Vez- murmuro y sonrojándose

* * *

**La mañana siguiente ya estaban en el colegio, Momoko aún no podía creer lo que veía su primo hablando tan animadamente con Brick, que le pasaba al universo de la noche a la mañana ya son tan amigos.**

-Momoko- saludo Miyako

-Miyako-sonriéndole-Buenos di...-No pudo continuar ya que la rubia la abrazaba con fuerza-¿Que pasa Miyako? Decía ya azul Momoko

-Brick me conto lo que paso-vio a Momoko palidecer- tranquila solo me lo dijo a mí, ¿estás bien?

-Si Miyako estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa,-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

-Porque te considero una amiga Momoko-dijo con una sonrisa muy linda

Amiga, Miyako la consideraba así, un sentimiento nuevo iba albergando su ser, se sentía bien , al parecer al fin tendrá una amiga después de tanto teimpo.

El primer bloque pasó rápidamente y llego el profesor Taichí a anunciar lo del campeonato de futbol.

-Este año serán grupos mixtos-dijo sonriente el profesor- dejo las inscripciones en el salón multideportivo.

* * *

**En el rincón de la pared**

-Boomer entra conmigo-dijo Brick

-¿eh?- Confundido Boomer

-eres rápido y ágil contigo en el equipo podemos triunfar-dijo Brick

-Pues, nunca eh estado en un equipo de futbol, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo sonriente Boomer

-Kaoru-dijo Brick-eh Kaoru-dijo hablando más fuerte-

-Creo que está dormida-dijo Boomer

-Claro que no-dijo Brick-mira esto- Brick se asomó al oído de Kaoru y le susurro "unas palabras" lo cual despertó Kaoru e hizo que gritara como fiera.

-¡Ni en tus sueños sabandija, digo que no me niegooooo!-Grito tan fuerte que todos la quedaron mirando con cara de ¡wtf!

-Tranquila, señorita Kaoru…Que le dijiste Brick-dijo Boomer con una serena voz que hizo que Kaoru se relajara.

-Le dije que la habían inscrito a porras-dijo alegre Brick

-¿ENTONCES TODO ERA UNA MENTIRA?-alzando la voz Kaoru

-Sí y no, ¿quieres inscribirte con nosotros a Futbol?-dijo Brick

-Wau me sorprendes que sepas de mis habilidades Brick-Dijo Kaoru

-eres la mejor deportista mujer que eh visto en el colegio, ¿entonces te unes?-dijo Brick

-No sé, mi precio es caro-dijo con sorna Kaoru

-Chantajista-dijo Brick

-Por favor Kaoru, únete con nosotros te prometo que hoy te invito a comer una súper hamburguesa con todo-dijo Boomer

-Emm tentador, okey solo porque lo dijo el rubio-dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa

-Oigan no me excluyan- dijo Brick

* * *

**Al lado de la ventana**

-futbol…Tentador-dijo Butch

-¿eres bueno en el futbol?-dijo Momoko

-soy el mejor-guiñándole el ojo

-Tan modesto

-es enserio Momoko él es el mejor masculino-dijo Miyako seria

-Ohh ¿enserio? Y ¿quién en femenino?-Miyako sonrió iba a responderle pero sonó el timbre para el break.

-Miyako iré a inscribirme, y me imagino que Brick también, entonces creo que hoy no nos la pasaremos contigo sobándole la cabeza a la pequeña-nos vemos luego la encargo Momoko-dijo Butch

**Miyako le iba a responder de nuevo a Momoko pero alguien le hablo.**

-Chica, hoy no voy a poder estar contigo, me iré a inscribir. Nos hablamos.

Momoko quedo mirando a esa chica. Era tan fresca y natural

Miyako iba a proseguir. Ella odiaba que la interrumpieran y el último que fue saco la ira de ella.

-Ey Momoko yo…-El rubio iba a proseguir cuando Miyako estallo sin mirar al que le iba a gritar.

-¡Que no entienden que estamos hablando!-grito Miyako cerrando los ojos

-disculpa, pero estaba hablando con mi prima-dijo el rubio con indiferencia, nadie le gritaba y no iba a dejar que una chica linda abuse de su belleza para hacer lo que se le dé la gana

**Miyako abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz muy hermosa para ella y vio a quien le estaba gritando. Palideció y salió de allí corriendo.**

-¡Miyako!-dijeron Momoko y Brick quien había visto esa escena

-Momoko iré tras ella-dijo Boomer pero ella lo evito-

-No tranquilo ve a donde ibas, yo iré hablar con ella-dijo Momoko ya yéndose por donde se fue la rubia

-vamos Him, tendrás tiempo para hablar con Miyako-lo último lo dijo con tono asesino.

* * *

**Momoko iba a proseguir pero alguien la jalo y era acorralo con un grupito de niñas.**

-Mira mugrienta fea, Brick Mojo es mío y Butch Jojo es de ellas, entendido no quiero que te acerques de ellos o morirás, ya tenemos bastante con la súper perfecta Miyako la amiga de infancia de ellos que parece una puta virgen con senos tan grandes que ahogarían a. Te acercas a ellos y morirás. Además hemos visto a un chico Muy hermoso rubio que se la pasa contigo, te exijo que te alejes de él también, ¿es que no te basto con nuestras notas?

-a ver esponja de alambre, primero no me interesa Brick- mintió, de pronto le interesa un poco-, y él es el que me busca.-eso es verdad-Dos, Butch es solo un compañeros, tres Boomer es mi primo, primates con vestido y cuatro no hablen mal de Miyako.

-¿Por qué, te enamoraste de ella?- dijo con Burla Himeko

-No, Ella es una persona increíble, se preocupa por sus amigos y no es puta, tu eres la puta mírate, además, los senos de ellas son naturales, no como otras que usan relleno.-dijo con burla señalando todos los senos de las muchachas que la rodeaban, Himeko se altero estaba muy roja.

-No dejare que una virgen me trate así –Himeko le iba a dar una cacheta a Momoko pero esta nunca llego

-¿Qué haces Kaoru?-dijo con temor Himeko

-Tratando que no hagas una estupidez-dijo seria Kaoru teniendo el brazo de Himeko

-Pero esa zorra se lo merece y…-fue interrumpida pro Kaoru

-Tu eres una zorra al tratar mal a Miyako, y creyéndose dueña de Brick, Boomer y Butch. y al querer pegarle a Momoko-dijo mirando a la chica de orbes rosas- que pasaría si Butch y Brick se enteran que hablaste mal de Miyako- la chica palidece- o que Boomer se entere que le quisieron hacer daño a su prima?-las chicas palidecieron.

-esto no se queda así Matsubara-dijo Himeko furiosa- a y mira- Himeko aprovecho la distracción de la morena y se soltó de su agarre dándole un rasguño en la mejilla a Momoko y salió corriendo

-¿estás bien?-Pregunto Kaoru- te juro que las pagara ese engendro

-Gracias, pero ¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿No estabas inscribiéndote?- dijo la chica peli naranja

-volví al salón porque se me olvido un dinero y vi a la pequeña salir corriendo, y por qué… no me gusta que se aprovechen de los demás y tratando mal Miyako, además tú también la defendiste, mucho gusto Kaoru Matsubara- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío. Momoko Akatsutsumi- respondió con una sonrisa

-Bueno me iré, -entrando al salón pero paro-si buscas a la pequeña está en la azotea dile que pronto la veré

-Okey- Dijo Momoko, al parecer Kaoru era buena persona

* * *

**Momoko buscaba desesperadamente a Miyako hasta que la encontró en la azotea del instituto. Ella estaba sentada con las rodillas tapándose la cara.**

-¿Por qué reaccionaste así?-dijo Momoko con tonalidad maternal

-soy una estúpida- dijo Miyako

-No lo eres, eres grandiosa –Dijo Momoko con una sonrisa.

-Todo se me nubla cuando veo a tu primo-dijo triste la rubia

-¿a Boomer?-Buena Momoko que otro primo vive contigo pensó.

- Me tomó un tiempo asimilarlo, percatarme de que iba más allá de cualquier casualidad, que rompía cada regla en mi vida y que no esperaba que sucediera en realidad; así que me empeñé en negar aquéllas sensaciones para así poder continuar. No era tan fácil, sabía que se me salía de las manos y que no era como las otras veces, esta vez era algo real.-dijo desanimada Miyako.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin entender a Miyako.

-Lo que trata de decir es que se enamoró-dijo una tercera voz que era la de Kaoru

-No estabas inscribiéndote-dijo Momoko asustada al ver a Kaoru

-Soy la chica más fuerte y me inscribí de primeras, me dieron 10 minutos, el profesor va aprobar con una práctica que tendremos y quise ver a Miyako

-Oh- dijo Momoko asimilando lo que dijo Kaoru- ¿TE GUSTA MI PRIMO? – dijo gritando

-¡Claro que no! -Dijo sonrojada Miyako-solo que me da miedo lo que siento cada vez que lo veo.

-Miyako siempre tan inocente- dijo Kaoru-No hablaremos del tema hasta que seas sincera, ¿porque no hablas con él? Se nota que es buena persona

**Miyako iba a responder pero vio los rasguños que Momoko tenía en la cara.**

-¿Que te paso Momoko?-señalando la cara de la chica donde estaban los rasguños-no es nada- dijo Momoko

-La idiota de Himeko te trato mal y te defendió-dijo desinteresada Kaoru

-¿Momoko hiciste eso por mí?-pregunto Miyako a lo cual al peli naranja asintió y Miyako se le lanzo abrazarla casi con lágrimas en los ojos- Gracias Momoko.

-Tranquila, Miyako después de todo eres mi amiga- dijo Momoko sonriéndole- y quiero que tu también lo seas Kaoru-

-de hecho necesito más porristas para que me animen en mi juego – dijo sonriéndole a Momoko como un sí.

-Bueno iré a vestirme para las practicas, las espero para mis ánimos-dijo bajando

-Momoko vamos ahorita a la enfermería, te curare esas heridas

-no es necesario- dijo Momoko

-claro que lo es, me preocupas…pero primero comamos- dijo sonriente sacando una especie de bento

-debo ir al salón ahí tengo mi dinero-dijo Momoko a punto de levantarse

-No te preocupes te hice uno, no sabía que te gustaba entonces puse salchichas del…

-¡señor pulpoooo!- dijo emocionada Momoko al abrir el bento de su amiga

-Jajajaja que linda te vez Momoko-viendo a su amiga devorar con su plato

-Miyako debo decirte esto pero tu mama cocina delicioso-dijo sonriente Momoko

-de hecho fui yo- dijo sonrojándose- Mi madre nunca me ha cocinado

-¿enserio? Eres una artista, ¿y porque? No me digas que el que cocina es tu papa-dijo sonriéndole

-Ninguno, ellos viven en Milán por su carrera y vivo sola en un edificio-dijo con simpleza

**Momoko se sintió mal al parecer ella y Miyako tienen mucho en común, expresó con su cara una mueca de arrepentimiento**

-Tranquila Momoko, yo vivo al lado de Brick y Butch, los tres vivimos en casas seguidas. Ellos siempre me hacen compañía, además Kaoru se queda los fines de semana-dijo tranquilizando a la peli naranja

-¿Vives al lado de Brick?-dijo Momoko

-Momoko Le gustas a Brick- lo que dijo la rubia tomo por sorpresa a Momoko

-¿Quee?- no pudo decir más

-Yo sé que pasa al mi alrededor, sé que tú y Brick están destinados a ser uno, también que algo paso entre Kaoru y Butch, y que Boomer me queda mirando.-dijo seria la rubia

-pero yo-trataba de decir Momoko pero sus palabras no salían

-No te presiones, Brick te esperara.-dijo con una sonrisa- ahora vamos te curare ese rasguño.

-Gracias- murmuro con una sonrisa Momoko

* * *

**Ya en el patio**

-los he seleccionado a ustedes once, porque son lo mejor de lo mejor de los mejores-dijo el profesor taichí

-o que inspirador –dijo una chica

-¿eso no lo decía z el de la película hombres de negro?- dijo Kaoru

-Gracias a su compañera Matsubara darán 25 vueltas y el que regrese de primero será el capitán. No harán trampa ya que aquí gracias a este grupo de nerds-señalando a un grupo de jóvenes con gafas

-profesor no use ese termino con nosotros- decía un chico con cabello castaño

-Ineptos, frikis como quieran-dijo sin más el profesor-les pondrán unos brazaletes y señalaran cuantas vueltas dieron.

**Comenzaron trotando el primero era Butch seguido de Kaoru después Brick y más atrás Boomer él iba a rematar a lo ultimo**

* * *

**Saliendo de la en la enfermería del segundo piso**

-¿te sientes mejor Momoko?- decía Miyako

-si- dijo animadamente Momoko con 3 curitas con imágenes de conejitos rosas-Gracias Miyako

**Lo que no sabían era que un peligro se les acercaba**

-Tu maldita- dijo Himeko

-¿qué quieres?- dijo con indiferencia Momoko

-no me vas a alejar de mi bricky poo-dijo mandándose a la chica

**Se comenzaron a pelear, jalones en el cabello, puños en el estómago, cachetadas, Miyako las trataba de separar, pero Himeko de la rabia empujo a Miyako por la ventana no dándole oportunidad a Momoko al ver si estaba bien, también quería empujar a Momoko por la ventana.**

**Boomer estaba tratando junto a Brick pero vieron algo inusual en el segundo pido, Momoko peleando con Himeko, se sobresaltan al ver a la rubia tratando de separar a Himeko y que Himeko la empuja. Brick salió corriendo a rescatar a la rubia pero era tarde Boomer rescato a Miyako**.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo-dijo Boomer cargando a Miyako al estilo princesa

**Ella abrió los ojos y vio a unos ojos azules viéndola muy tiernamente. Y se dio cuenta él había sido su héroe .pero ese momento no duro para siempre, ella despertó de su realidad y se dirigió a Brick.**

-Brick, Himeko está golpeando a Momoko-dijo con preocupación

-Yo iré rápido, Boomer quédate aquí por si Momoko cae por la ventana, Miyako ve a avisarle al profesor sobre lo que hace Himeko.

**El subió rápido las escaleras encontrándose con aquella escena Himeko intentando empujar a Momoko a la ventana.**

-¡Himeko!, qué carajo estás haciendo-dijo Brick muy enfadado lo que asusto a Himeko

-Bricky poo,-dijo intentando avanzar donde el joven-mira que Momoko empujo a la pobre de Miyako-dijo llorando falsamente

Brick se acercó a Momoko con una cara de enojo miro su mejilla, porque tenia curas-que es eso Momoko- dijo Brick enfadado

-Yo se lo hice mi amor por ti, la idiota trataba mal a la pobre de Miyako y…-callo al ver la mira asesina de Brick.

-¡Deja de hablar mierda Himeko!- grito Brick exaltando la nombrada- Vi todo cuando empujaste a Miyako y le pegaste a Momoko. Gracias a dios Boomer la rescato y no le paso nada a Miyako.

-Pero...-comenzó a balbucear Himeko

-No te acerques a mis amigas y sobre todo- mirándola con asco y abrazando a Momoko- no te acerques a mi novia. Sonrojando a Momoko por eso y dejando a Himeko en blanco

**Llegó el profesor y se llevó a Himeko a la rectoría.**

* * *

**Más abajo**

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo Miyako a Boomer, mostrándole una sonrisa.

-De nada-dijo Boomer sonrojado- ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo después?

-Con gusto -respondió Miyako

-nos veremos más tarde debo recuperar esas vueltas- salió corriendo.

**En la carrera Butch miraba a Kaoru, esa chica si era tremenda. Se lanzaban sonrisas e insultos, pero era por lo estresados que estaban. Esa chica tenía algo especial algo que lo hacía sentir ¿bien? Pero todo fue interrumpido por un rubio que los alcanzo y ya estaba más adelantado que ellos**

-Ese pequeño diablillo- Dijo Kaoru

-¿Lo conoces?- dijo Butch

-está en nuestro salón, es el primo de Momoko- dijo Kaoru- alcancémoslo

-¡Rubio teñido no me ganaras!- dijo Butch

**Boomer volteo a verlo y le saco la lengua. Ya era la última vuelta y el que la gano fue Boomer seguido de Kaoru y Butch que estaban en la misma velocidad.**

-Bien hecho Him, puedes ser el nuevo capitán- dijo el profesor

-¿Capitán? No quiero ser eso- dijo el rubio

Todos cayeron de espaldas. Por lo que dijo el rubio

-como la mayoría llego al mismo tiempo, Him escoge a un capitán y aun sub capitán- dijo el profesor.

- Te doy las pantaletas de la chica que te gusta- dijo Butch

-hay Butch si supieras cual es la chica que le gusta a Boomer-dijo Kaoru dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Quién?, siempre me dejas en la intriga- dijo Butch con una cara de desentendido muy chistosa la cual todos se rieron.

-profesor a el- dijo Boomer señalando a Butch- tiene la gracia para ser el capitán

**Butch quedo sorprendido el puesto por el cual lucho y ese rubio lo venció, se lo dio ¿porque le cayó bien?**

-Gracias Him- respondió el pelinegro

-Llámame Boomer- dijo con una sonrisa

-entonces dime Butch- estrechando sus manos

- y el sub capitán va a ser Kaoru – dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias rubio – dijo Kaoru

* * *

**Ya era final de clases según todos habían expulsado a Himeko sin saber la razón, la ciudad estaba muy tranquila excepto en un restaurante donde se hallaban seis estudiantes.**

-solo invite a las chicas- dijo Boomer exaltado al ver 2 jóvenes que se le sumaron

-No te dejare aprovechar que estés solo con 3 chicas muy guapas y sobre todo si una es nuestra hermanita-dijo Butch

-Además debo aprovechar este tiempo con mi novia- dijo Brick

-No soy tu novia -decía Momoko roja como un tomate

**Se acercó una mesera**

-¿Quién pagara la cuenta?-dijo la mesera

Y todos vieron a Boomer, el cual solo suspiro y saco dinero de su billetera.

-Gracias Boomer- dijeron todos al unísono

-solo espero que cuando necesita enterrar un cadáver me ayudaran- susurro el rubio

**Todos estaban conversando entre sí. Lo cual le gusto a todos se sentía muy bien**.

-Gracias susurro Momoko a Brick

El con una sonrisa respondió- de nada princesa


	4. Amnesia

Aclaraciones:

-Boomer, Brick tienen 17 años igual las chicas

-Butch tiene 18

- este fic trata de todas las parejas , pero todo a su tiempo

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Amnesia**

**Hace 5 años atrás…**

-Kaoru tonta, tonta, tonta- decía un niño de 12 años con cabellera negra y ojos esmeraldas con el ceño fruncido.

-No seas llorón Butch, solo es un chocolate- decía la mini Kaoru de 11 años.

-Pero yo se lo quería dar a alguien muy especial para mí- decía Butch sonrojado

- ¿ah sí? ¿A quién?-decía Kaoru molesta

-es un secreto-dijo Butch- además es para alguien en san Valentín-lo último lo dijo con una extraña mueca

-Idiota- mascullo Kaoru

-Bueno me iré a comprar más chocolate, nos encontramos después-dijo Butch alejándose

* * *

**¿A quién se lo dará? , ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ellas que ella no tenga? ¿Porque no la mirara con otros ojos?, toda esas preguntas se hacia la niña Matsubara enfrente de su espejo, hasta que una voz la despertó de su trance.**

-Kaoru, baja a cenar- dijo su madre

**En la cena sus hermanos hablaban y sus padres charlaba entre ellos, pero ella estaba sola…Nadie se había percatado que la azabache no participaba en la mini discusión de sus hermanos. Bueno esa escenita la interrumpió su madre haciéndole a Kaoru una pregunta.**

-¿A quién le darás el chocolate de san Valentín?- dijo su madre con una sonrisa

**TODOS quedaron mirando a Kaoru , sus hermanos con cara de burla y su padre sorprendido y enojado, como así que su hija de 11 años valla a entregar un dulce hecho con amor para un mocosuelo que no sabe el ABCD. Kaoru parecía un tomar un color carmesí en sus mejillas.**

-¡A NADIE!-grito Kaoru

-seguramente a Butch- decía su hermano mayor Dai de 15 años

-awww a tu mejor amigo que tierno- sonreía la madre de Kaoru

-Yo sabía que no podía confiar en ese estante de moco- decía furioso el padre

-se están demorando demasiado para hacerse novios- decía su hermano pequeño Shou con 6 años

**¿Había sido muy obvia con sus sentimientos?, o su maldita familia no conocía la palabra sutileza, no le quedó más y decir que, si… le iba a entregar un chocolate a Butch para que dejen el drama.**

* * *

**El día de san Valentín**

**Chicos y chicas preocupados, chicas llorando en el baño y chicos golpeando la pared con ira, chicas enamoradas y chicos emocionados. Así, así se describía el clima, Kaoru no se sentía tan a gusto con ese clima, todo depende de lo que diga el mocosuelo verde aún recuerda cómo se enamoró de él.**

* * *

_**Flash Back **_

_-¿papi, mami?- decía la pequeña Kaoru de 6 años. Que estaba perdida en el hospital, ya que dieron a luz a su pequeño hermano, iba con dirección al baño pero al parecer se perdió._

_Ella sin querer tropezó con un joven de 15 años que la miro muy enojado._

_-fíjate por donde vas, niño- decía el joven_

_**Estaba harta que la confundieran con un niño, ¿cómo no pueden ver que es una niña? Sin más amargas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su bello rostro infantil**_

_-oye niño deja de llorar, porque si no te volverás marica-decía el joven con sorna._

_**Ella trataba de no sollozar, hasta que llego que interrumpieron su llanto con un pañuelo. Se volteo a ver y era un niño con ojos color esmeralda**_

_-Imbécil si no te das cuenta el único marica eres tu- decía el niño muy enojado ya que había visto toda la escena._

_-No te metas enano-decía el joven- el imbécil me empujo-señalando a Kaoru_

_-Aparte de marica, imbécil e ignorante eres ciego-decía Butch_

_-¿Por qué lo dice enano?- decía el chico harto_

_- es una niña- dijo Butch señalando a Kaoru_

_**Él se dio cuenta que era una niña, se sintió feliz, al fin alguien se dio cuenta. El joven seguía atónito**_

_-si no le pides disculpas y te vas llamare a la maravilla enmascarada- decía Butch muy serio_

_-Ni lo conoces niñato-decía el joven entre dientes_

_-Es el padre de ella- dijo Butch sin más_

_**El chico iba a replicar pero vio algo sorprendente, la maravilla enmascarada estaba en el hospital. Iba a pedirle un autógrafo pero se puso pálido al ver que el luchador alzaba a la niña que estaba molestando, y salió corriendo.**_

_-¿Qué acabo de pasar Kaoru?- dijo su padre sorprendido_

_-ese niño me molestaba, hasta que llego él y me salvo- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Butch._

_-Niño, gracias por salvar a mi niña, eres bienvenido en mi casa- dijo La maravilla en mascarada con una sonrisa.-¿en dónde estudias?_

_-este año entrare a la primaria Kouri_

_-la misma en donde estudia mi Kaoru-dijo el señor _

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo kaoru con un rubor en sus mejillas_

_-Butch- con una sonrisa_

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_-viniste- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa. En el patio de la escuela_

_-Claro, oye ¿quieres que seamos amigos?- pregunto Butch_

_-Claro- respondio Kaoru_

_**Fin flash Back**_

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_-¿__seguro__que__ no __duele__?- pregunto kaoru nerviosa jugando con sus dedos en el __parque__ de __ellos_

_-No va a doler, los adultos lo hacen todo el tiempo- dijo Butch con una sonrisa_

_-pero si me duele te golpeare fuerte- dijo kaoru_

_-confía en mi- dijo Butch_

_**Y sin más unieron sus labios en un pequeño gesto de amor …su primer beso.**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

_**En el colegio….**_

_Te dije que no salían juntos- dijo una chica de 12 años con coleta alta_

_Pero es raro que se la pasen juntos- dijo la otra chica con cabello suelto_

_Solo son amigos y de diferentes grados- dijo la última con dos trenzas _

_Pero es mas bonita que ustedes, trio de chismosas- dijo butch con una sonrisa._

_**Kaoru escuchaba atentamente lo que decían de ella y Butch… duele eso era, lo que pensaba**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

**Bueno ahora a entregarle la cajita de chocolates que había hecho para él, le rompió el corazón al ver a Butch recibir chocolates de una chica con una tierna sonrisa. Ella sin más guardo la caja en el bolso y paso indiferente al lado de Butch, el que se dio cuenta de lo extraña que se portó la morena.**

**Butch seguía a la morena, pero esta lo ignoraba. En los pasillos una chica se posó al frente de Kaoru **

-Hielo seco deja de molestar a Butch- dijo enfadada

-él es mi mejor amiga, idiota- la empujo y la ignoro, estaba enojada, las chicas les habían puesto **hielo seco, porque era letal y quema con lo frio.**

**Butch le grito en el pasillo solitario, diciendo que tenía, ella estaba enojada, Butch recibiendo el chocolate de otras chicas y ella siendo su mejor amiga seria como un delito, decirle que siempre estuvo enamorada de él , pero el idiota no se daba cuenta , sin más le lanzo la caja de chocolates en la cabeza de Butch el que quedo atontado viendo la caja de chocolates que le envió la morena.**

**Kaoru se dirigía a su casillero, lo abrió y no se imaginó lo que había**

-ábrelo- ella se exalto a escuchar a la voz que le dijo que lo abriera, era la de Butch que estaba detrás de ella.

**Ella lo abrió lentamente y vio una cajita musical en forma de estrella color verde.**

-sé que es tu color favorita- le dijo Butch con sonrojo, sin más Kaoru se le abalanzo en los brazos y le susurro un-gracias

-hay más en el fondo -dijo Butch

**Ella lo obedeció y encontró una pequeña carta de amor que ella le hizo**

_A veces la rosa más preciosa es la que está más escondida_

_Aunque me veas con ojos de amigo quiero decirte lo siguiente_

_Eres tan hermosa pero apuesto a que no sabes la razón por la que te amo_

_Eres tú, siendo tú, tal y como eres tú_

_Tu puedes ser el héroe y yo tu secuaz (excepto por Batman y Robín, no soy gay)_

_Eres el corazón de las páginas de mi cuaderno (repito no soy gay)_

_Siempre seremos el dúo perfecto_

_Te amé, te amo y siempre te amare Kaoru._

_Att: Butch_

_Posdata: ¿quieres ser mi novia? , respóndeme hoy en el puente de shinabi a las 4:00_

**Kaoru giro al notar que Butch no estaba ahí **

**Sin más Kaoru se fue a su casa a alistarse para su cita, estaba contenta Butch había respondido a sus sentimientos.**

**Ya eran las 4:00 ella lego y lo vio a él al otro lado del puente al verla se sonrojo, Kaoru estaba con una falda y el cabello arreglado.**

**Kaoru Iba a pasar pero vio que Butch iba a pasar ella se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa hasta que esa desvaneció al ver un carro que paso el semáforo y no vio a Butch el cual arroyo. Kaoru se dirigió a donde Butch el cual estaba desmayado**

Butch abre los ojos , por favor no te vayas- comenzó a llorar Kaoru y sonó la melodía de ellos – Te amo Butch …

**Fue la última vez que Kaoru vio a Butch, la familia de él dijo que se alejaran de él, no la querían ver, al parecer a Butch le dio amnesia parcial.**

* * *

**Habían pasado ya 2 años que no había visto a Butch, su padre la trasteo a un nuevo instituto diciéndole, que ahí habían pasado todos los Matsubara. Ella sin más acepto.**

**Ella se había perdido en el camino a la escuela entonces decidió preguntar**.

-¿Disculpa sabes dónde queda el instituto Hikaritashiba?—pregunto Kaoru a joven que estaba de espaldas ante ella que tenía el uniforme de la institución

-Si está subiendo volteando 3 cuadras – se volteo el joven para decirle las indicaciones

**Kaoru quedo sin habla al ver que se trataba de Butch, retuvo sus lágrimas y salió corriendo de allá. Al parecer aun ama a Butch pero no se acordó donde le dijo que quedaba el instituto dejo de correr. Y miro a ambos lados, al parecer se perdió de nuevo**

-¿estas perdida?- dijo una voz dulce Kaoru volteo a ver y se trataba de una hermosa joven con coletas

-un poco- se ruborizo

-pues vamos, por cierto soy Miyako Gotokuji- dijo con una sonrisa

-Kaoru Matsubara- respondió la morena

**Hoy en día Butch aún no se da cuenta que la mujer que vela por él está a su lado cuidando de el a lo lejos. El aún no sabe que ella es la mujer por la cual está enamorado y perdió la cabeza.**


	5. Nuestra primera cita

**Capítulo 5: Nuestra primera cita**

Emm no, este tampoco, menos- Decía la pelirroja mientras se ponía ropa y la desechaba- ¿Cómo llegue a todo esto?

_**Flash Back:**_

_En un solitario corredor del instituto Hikaritashiba se podían ver dos pelirrojos discutiendo_

_-Que no quiero, ni siquiera somos novios- decía Momoko ya furiosa_

_-pero querida no digas eso-decía Brick tratando de calmarla-Solo es una cita_

_-No somos nada- dijo Momoko fría y sonrojada_

_-¡Momoko no seas así!- grito Boomer desde el otro lado del corredor_

_-Además Brick te salvo-dijo Butch mientras aparecía atrás de Boomer_

_-él siempre te ayuda cuando estas en apuros- decía Miyako que llegaba junto a Kaoru_

_-Te protegió de Himeko- decía Kaoru_

_-¿Ustedes nos estaban espiando?- dijo Momoko sorprendida_

_-he no solo pasábamos por aquí "casualmente" los vimos y…- decía Boomer nervioso_

_-pensábamos que querían comer pastel- termino de decir Butch mientras se rascaba la nuca._

_-¿y dónde está el pastel?- dijo Momoko con sospecha_

_-me lo comí… porque tenía mucha hambre- hablo Butch_

_-mmm… ¿y ustedes?- siguió el cuestionario la pelirroja ahora a sus amigas_

_-yo… - dijo la pelinegra no se le ocurría nada_

_-Kaoru me iba a acompañar a mi club de costura, ella será mi modelo- dijo con una sonrisa Miyako_

_-Kaoru, ¿tu, posas?- dijo Momoko sin creérselo_

_- mmm sí, es que Miyako me comprara el almuerzo- dijo Kaoru_

_-¡OIGAN! No soy invisible- grito Brick- ¿Momoko quieres salir conmigo?_

_-MOMOKO HAZLO- dijeron todos a la vez_

_- ¡está bien!- dijo Momoko sin mas_

_**Fin del flash Back**_

-¿momo ya estas lista?- decía Boomer mientras entraba a la habitación de Momoko y se sorprendió al ver todo el reguero de ropa

-no sé qué ponerme- dijo Momoko enfurecida

-No te preocupes de seguro a Brick le gusta tal y como eres- comenzó a doblar la ropa de su prima-ve toma un baño, yo escogeré por ti

-Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti- dijo Momoko al salir al baño

**10 minutos después**

**Momoko se ruborizo al ver la ropa que escogió su primo para ella, ya no tenía tiempo para escoger más ropa.**

**Se puso un vestido blanco, sencillo, lindo iba más arriba de la rodilla, un saco con cremallera rosado que se veía adorable, unas sandalias blancas, hoy se dejaría el cabello suelto pero con un broche de gatito blanco. Salió de su habitación encontrándose con su primo leyendo el periódico eso era muy raro, quien carajos lee el periódico ahora y sobre todo si era un joven que no propasaba los 18 años.**

-Te ves linda- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa

-Brick no se demora en llegar- dijo Momoko

-sí, pueden ir el restaurante Fuji sirven tu comida favorita…- Boomer fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa- ve tu príncipe ha llegado

**Momoko le dio una sonrisa a su primo y salió de la casa.**

**Brick iba vestido con un jean azul oscuro, unas converses rojas y una camiseta roja con detalles negros.**

**Cuando Momoko salió, Brick no pudo simular el sonrojo, ella esta lindísima.**

-Hola Jojo- dijo Momoko

- como descubriste mis gustos- dijo sin más Brick sorprendido y sonrojado.

-¿qué?- dijo Momoko

-no nada, vamos-dijo el pelirrojo

Ambos pelirrojos eran observados por el rubio.

-las nutrias ya salieron de la madriguera- dijo Boomer por celular

-¿ha?- decía la otra voz por el celular

- Momoko y Brick ya salieron- dijo el chico- sigue tu parte Kaoru.

* * *

**El silencio que los acompañabas era muy cómodo para los dos, Momoko iba a agarrar la mano de Brick se veía muy grande y protectora…**

-oh que chico más guapo- decía una chica castaña

-¿serán novios?- esta vez dijo una rubia

-No creo, es demasiado lindo para esa zanahoria- replico la castaña

-¿Será modelo?- pregunto la rubia

-Vamos a pedirle un autógrafo- dijo la castaña

**Ese mundo no era para Momoko, se arrepintió y decidió no agarrar la mano de Brick. Las dos chicas se aceraron**

-disculpa, nos preguntábamos si te gustaría tomar un café con nosotras dos y…- fueron interrumpidas por que sintieron mojadas su cabeza

-disculpar chivas, digo chicas, ser muy bruta jojojo- decía una chica peli morada larga con ojos amarillos, al parecer era "extranjera" tenía un sombrero muy grande

-como te atreves, estaba en el ligue perfecto, y porque nos tiraste soda en la cabeza.- dijo la castaña enfurecida

-repetir perdón, pero ustedes son muy caninas para hacer eso- dijo la peli morada

-mira rusa, no nos jodas- dijo la castaña

- primero él tiene a quien dar mua mua, dos el ser mi cliente es mi modelo y si quieren hablar con el deben dar 500 de los grandes.

**Las chicas la miraron con miedo, pero la castaña se le aventó encima a la peli morada**

-mujeres locas- dijo Brick, agarro la mano de Momoko y salió corriendo.

- oh ya se fue el papi chulo- dijo la rubia

-¿ya se fueron?- dijo la peli morado aprovecho y le dio tres traques a la castaña la cual la dejo inconsciente

**La peli morada salió corriendo a un baño y se quitó su cabello dejando la corta cabellera negra. Sacando su celular**

-sigue tu parte rubia- colgó

- ¿a dónde quieres ir?- pregunto Brick

- Boomer me dijo que había un restaurante por aquí, ¿vamos?- aun sonrojado pues Brick no la había soltado aun

-me parece-dijo el chico

* * *

**Llegaron a un restaurante maid, "como raro" la mayoría de chicas quedaban mirando a Brick.**

-Puedo tomar su orden- sonó una voz muy tosca se trataba de una joven con el cabello vino tinto agarrado de una coleta y ojos color negro

-yo quiero de entrada unos oniguiris, de plato fuerte un salteado de camarones, de tomar una malteada de frutos del bosque y de postre un wafle con nutella y arequipe con mucho helado- dijo Momoko toda sonriente

**Los otros dos presentes la quedaron mirando sorprendidos**

-¿y usted señor?- dijo la ojinegra

-yo quiero lo mismo que ella- dijo Brick con una sonrisa

-ya se los traigo-dijo la maid

**Después de una deliciosa comida y de compartir miradas significativas, Momoko pensó que después de todo Brick no es tan común como los demás chicos.**

-antes de cerrar el maid café queremos saber quién de ustedes enamorados haría todo por su pareja, pues tenemos un concurso de canto, el premio será este lindo juego de collares, aquí en maid café se lo grabamos con el nombre de su amado/a- dijo la peli vino- ¿un voluntario?

-oh pero miren una linda pelirroja, vamos sube- decía la ojinegra

-no yo no- decía una atónita

-Vamos sube- dijo Brick con una cálida sonrisa, que le dio confianza a la chica

**Momoko subió al escenario y comenzó a sonar la música.**

_Itsu demo Aeru Kara-( Español)-AiM_

_Esta sensación es tan brillante como el propio sol_

_Desde una hoja cae una gota en mi pestaña_

_Estoy en cualquier lugar en donde te encuentres tú_

_Vamos a volar a una gran distancia...lejos de aquí...continua abrazándome..._

**Ella mirando a Brick con un pequeño sonrojo**

_Las estrellas de medio día decoran mi cabello_

_Solo en silencio dame un beso por favor_

_Cuando la magia de este hechizo se rompa seremos novios_

_Pero por ahora solo estoy en su sueño que nunca terminara..._

**Hazme creer que enserio te necesito- pensó Momoko**

_Tú te preocupas más si este romance se podrá dar_

_Y yo por si nuestras almas pueden volar podría verte_

_Porque nuestras almas no se separaran de nuestros cuerpos_

_Y con solo preguntártelo te miro y te beso... y tomare tu mano..._

**Aun me preocupo por tomar tu mano y si enserio esto es real- pensó Momoko**

_El viento del amanecer alrededor de mi cuello_

_La cortina ligeramente se mueve_

_Estamos viviendo de lo que queda de ese brillo_

_Pero por ahora solo estoy en mi sueño que nunca terminara..._

_Nunca nos separaremos...junto a ti estaré (a tu lado)_

_Solo abrázame...una y otra vez..._

_Las estrellas de medio día decoran mi cabello_

_Solo en silencio dame un beso por favor_

_Cuando la magia de este hechizo se rompa seremos novios_

_Pero por ahora solo estoy en su sueño que nunca terminara..._

_Las estrellas de medio día decoran mi cabello_

_Solo en silencio dame un beso por favor_

_Cuando la magia de este hechizo se rompa seremos novios_

_Pero por ahora solo estoy en su sueño que nunca terminara..._

_Las estrellas de medio día decoran mi cabello_

_Solo en silencio dame un beso por favor_

_Cuando la magia de este hechizo..._

-Preciosa no llamare a nadie más, te ganaste el premio… nombres

-Momoko y Brick- dijo Brick

-Ya se los traigo- dijo la peli vino

**La peli vino se fue al camerino para tallar el premio, sacando un collar que se une y forma un corazón. Sacó su celular y llamo**

-Habla Miyako, termine mi parte sigues tu- sin más corto la llamada

**La peli vino salió y vio a dos chicas que estaba lado de la pareja vio la mirada triste de Momoko, se alarmo y fue a donde los ganadores.**

-pensábamos si te gustaría Salir con nosotras- dijo una chica con cabello lila

-llego su premio pareja de tortolos- le entrego al cajita a Momoko

-¿es tu novia?- pregunto la peli lila junto a una peli marrón

-lo son, ya le doy la mesa- dijo la peli vino

-espera quiero escucharlo son novios- decía una insistente peli lila

-Qué largo- se exalto Miyako

-No quiero saber-la contradijo la peli morada

-qué pena ya se fueron- dijo Miyako al percatarse que no estaba los pelirrojos.

* * *

**Estaban caminando por un parque**

-Hoy fue un lindo día- comento Brick

-lo es- dijo Momoko

-me dejaras ver el premio-dijo Brick

-claro

**Momoko al intentar de abrir el premio paso una sombra y le arrebato la cajita**

-un ladrón- dijo Momoko

-ese idiota no le robara a mi chica- gruño Brick

**Brick comenzó a correr donde el ladrón y le dio la golpiza del siglo dejando a un inconsciente ladrón que estaba de negó y tenía la cara tapada.**

**Comenzaron a caminar a la casa de Momoko, no se daban cuenta que estaban siendo espiados por, una rusa, una maid, un ladrón, y un Boomer.**

-Aquí estabas- dijo la castaña anterior, la que había peleado con la "extranjera"

-¿Quién eres?- cuestiono Brick

-con la que vas a tener una cita y dejaras a eso- dijo la castaña

En un arbusto

-creí que te habías encargado de ella-dijo el "ladrón"

-Butch, no la molestes- dijo la "maid"

-Me daría risa que todo este plan fuera un desperdicio, que Kaoru vistiera una ropa muy chillona y se golpeara con una chica, Miyako siendo insultada, y que Butch se ganara una paliza de Brick por nada – dijo Boomer siendo fusilado por 3 miradas llenas de odio.

-Oye tengo una cita y…-decía Brick

-la puedes dejar por mí en fin , no son..- fue interrumpida por

-Novios- Susurro Momoko

-¿Qué?- dijo la castaña

-Él es mi novio- dijo con seguridad

**Brick sonrió y sin más, le robo un beso a Momoko delante de la chica castaña**

-Somos novios y no me interesan otras chicas- agarro a Momoko de la mano y salieron corriendo

-La mejor cita- dijo Brick

Tuvieron la mejor cita gracias a nosotros con nuestro plan "momokodebedeclaraseabrick" dijo Butch

_**Ese plan se basó en**_

_**1. ropa y coordenadas**_

_**2. evitando distracciones**_

_**3. charla y quitando fronteras**_

_**4. proteger a tu chica**_

**La gente que pasaba los miraba como bicho raro, pues e estaba haciendo poses extrañas**

-Hey deja ver nuestro premio

**Brick sonrió al ver el premio, le puso el collar a Momoko el que dice Brick, y él se puso el que decía Momoko**.

-Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, tengo la mitad del corazón de mi novia

**Momoko quedo estupefacta , ¡dios que había dicho!, no pudo racionar porque lo último que sintió fue un beso lleno de amor **


End file.
